Together Again
by Sassy Girl
Summary: A year and a half later, Tommy is brought back into Jude's life. There's more to the whole story on why Jude decided to leave on her own. She'll find out the consequences of her actions. Just who will be affected by her decision when she left Canada?


**Author's Note:** I'm a few years behind on this. If I would have seen it before, I believe this story would have came out long ago. I absolutely loved Instant Star, through everything that Tommy and Jude went through except for that final moment at the end of Season 4. **This show makes me need Anger Management.** lol

So now my muse and plot bunnies are tormenting me to do this story. My take of what happens after Season 4. There are some things that I'm dying to do so be prepared to be blown away by just how crazy things can really get. Comments/Suggestions are always welcome. Flames are laughed at and put on spot light for their lameness. Other words, keep them to yourself. Minimum tolerance for stupidity.

And yes, I suck at doing openings and fillers to get to the good stuff. So bear with me and stick around for more.

**...**

**Chapter One**

"Another day in paradise." Sadie Harrison said as she stepped through the doors of G-Major. Chaotic was an understatement. The phone was ringing off the hook and the newly appointed receptionist was no where to be found. Another day, another no show. She wondered where Darius found these people. The third one in a week that they just couldn't keep.

There was a flock of people rolling through with carts and racks of clothing, setting up for the grand finale of Season 5 of Instant Star that was airing that night live. The final 4 would be arriving later in the day and only one will walk away with the contract.

She rolled her eyes, shaking her head, hurrying to catch the phone before the caller hung up. "Thank you for calling G-Major Records, how can I help you?"

**...**

"Excuse me, can you tell me where I can find Sadie Harrison, please?" The guy asked the first person that he saw when he stepped into the record company.

The young brunette pointed. "She's right over there."

"Thank you." He smiled slightly with a nod of his head. He took a deep breath and made his way across the room. The woman he was looking for engrossed in a conversation with a few others from what he could see, they were employees of the record company too.

It was awkward he felt coming all this way to relay news that wasn't going to be good. He took it upon himself to do it personally. A phone call just didn't feel right to him.

He stopped just short of her. "Excuse me," He began, clearing his throat. "I'm sorry to interrupt…"

Sadie turned around meeting the face of the man with a thick accent with deep green eyes. She looked with a questionable look at him for a moment. She smiled politely. "Yes? What can I do for you?"

"Miss Harrison, I'm Detective Jacobson." He introduced himself.

"Evening, Detective?" Her eyes narrowed slightly, her smile brightly plastered on her lips. "How may I help you?"

Detective Jacobson looked around the room. Noise was the obstacle. This was important but it was close to impossible to tell her when there were wandering eyes from across the room, voices all around them. "Not here. Is there some place where we could go to talk? It's important." He told her, turning back to her curious eyes.

"Of course, Detective. This way." Sadie led him through the crowds that were forming for the announcement from G-Major's owner, Darius Mills. She took him to the nearest empty studio.

A moment of silence filled the room and she wasn't sure who felt more uncomfortable, the Detective or her self. She looked at him, folding her arms across her chest. She was never one to read anyone she didn't know. She waited while he stood there. "Alright, out with it already, the suspense is killing me."

Detective Jacobson cracked a smile. Impatience ran in the family. "Then let me get straight to it."

"Good, because Darius Mills doesn't like unwanted guests taking up studio time without paying." She warned sarcastically.

"Mr. Mills has nothing on me." He said, his face hard, hiding the emotions he felt behind his eyes. It never got easy to tell someone their loved one was in trouble, something bad had happened, especially even him who knew her as well.

He reached into the front pocket of his jacket and pulled out his writing pad. He flipped it open, going through the pages until he found the info he needed. He hesitated at first before clearing his throat and looked down at the blond. "I'm afraid I come to bear some bad news."

This got Sadie's attention. She flinched at the words, her body stiffen. She swallowed hard. "What…Who?" She fumbled on her words.

Detective Jacobson sighed softly, dropping down to look at the hand writing on the paper and read what was on it. "Two days ago…there was an accident…a car accident."

She gasped loudly as her hand shielded her mouth, the pit of her stomach ached, threatening to suck the life out of her. "Oh my god…"

"She was on her way home when they ambushed her. She lost control and hit the medium. One eye witness said they appeared to be chasing her, demanding pictures…" He paused for a moment before he could bring himself to continue.

"Jude…" Said whispered. He didn't have to say it. The feeling inside told her it was her sister. Tears spilled faster then she could keep up wiping them. The awful, dreaded thoughts invaded her as she clutched her chest. The unbearable pain of heart breaking… "Is she…" Sadie looked up into the same deep green eyes she saw when she first met him. "Please…tell me she's not…." Her words faded. How could she ask him that?

Detective Jacobson was quick to answer before she could finish.. "No!" He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Doctor's have her stable. I don't know all the details, Miss Harrison. They wouldn't give me anymore then that. Family only, they will release her full diagnoses too. I'm sorry, that's all I know."

Sadie stood there, lost in the empty feeling. Her bottom lip trembled, biting the inside to keep herself from breaking. Not here…not with…

"I'll be heading back to London tomorrow, you are welcome to come back with me. She'll need her family now."

"Okay." Sadie said, "Tomorrow."

He pulled his pen out of the same pocket and scribbled something down before tearing the piece of paper from the notebook and placed it down on the panel next to her. "The hospital's number if you want to give them a call. My number as well. Call me later, I'll have the flight details for you then."

She nodded.

Detective Jacobson took his leave, leaving her to process everything he knew. Sadie stood there for what felt like an eternity, his words playing over inside her head, the dreaded words like a broken record. She tried with everything she had in her to keep herself from falling under and losing it in front of everyone at G-Major.

She reached over and grabbed the piece of paper and started to make her way out. She had stuff to do, people to call. She had to track down her mother who made it almost impossible to get a hold of since she married Don almost three years ago. She needed a minute, a minute that was barely hanging on by a thread. The voices around her, drawn out to a muffle blur of anyone who tried to talk to her. She almost made it to the door when she heard his voice.

She stopped just inches away, her hand on the door, so close to avoid any breakage but how long would she have gone before she knew that she had to tell him. He still loved her, he had every right too know.

But how?

Her head dropped, her heart stopped. "Tommy." She said barely above a whisper.

"Sadie.."

She stood there unable to speak. She kept her back towards him, a moment of weakness in those eyes of his, she would crumble to the floor and yell to the heavens above why this had to happen to her sister. She would make herself look like a fool in front of everyone. But she wouldn't care.

"Is everything okay?" He asked her, finally. "Who was that guy?"

She opened her mouth, nothing.

Tommy stepped closer to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She shook. "Sadie? What's wrong?"

"I…I have to go." She finally forced herself to say, her voice cracking, tears spilling down her cheeks. "I have to go. She needs me." But she didn't budge.

"Who does?" He asked her. "Who needs help, Sadie?"

Tommy moved closer to her turning to the side so he could see her face. Her cheeks were damp, her eyes were glossy as drops of tears fell from hem. She avoided his advances for eye contact. He tried to make her look, she only closed her eyes and turned her head.

"Sadie, please…" He pleased. He had never seen her this so upset before, the feeling he had in the pit of his stomach, she received something from the guy that came to see her. Something was wrong. His own emotions he tried for the last year to keep locked up and put away. The seal around the bottle cracked. "Tell me what's wrong."

_So demanding._ She thought. Some things never change. Sadie took a deep breath, wiping at the tears on her cheeks. "Alright. Okay." She said, turning to look at Tommy. She would fight with herself to keep under control. She could see the confusion, the worry reaching the creases of his eyes. The helplessness for not being able to help because he didn't know. How could she tell him? How can she keep it from him? It would be too easy for her to hurt him if she could but she saw the change in him that Jude saw. Tommy Quincy had come a very long way since she met him almost six years ago. Jude would be proud he stuck to his true ways.

"Can we not do it here at least?" She asked him, a hopeful look. Truthfully she just wanted to leave.

"Sure, we can go outside." He said, pushing the door open for her.

**...**

He watched them both leave from across the room. His head tilted off to the side just enough as his eyes narrowed. He was not happy.

**...**

The air was cool, brushing against the raw skin of her face. The chills traveling up her spine until she shook. It was cooler then normal this time of year in Toronto. Summer was at its peak. She passed her hands through her blond hair, tucking the wandering strands behind her ears. "Tommy…" She sighed softly. "That guy, he was a detective." She paused as she began to pace the ground, her shoes scrapping against the concrete.

"Did something happen to your mom?" He asked, remembering that it was a she.

She shook her head. "No. He came here from London." She stopped in her tracks and turned around. The water works sprung a leak. "Tommy, there was an accident. Jude. She was in an accident."

It hit him from all angles around him, hard. He stumbled back into the building behind him. The inside of his soul ripped from his very well being, he felt everything shatter to pieces falling to his feet. He gasped, if his eyes got any bigger they would pop from their sockets. He felt a sharp pain stab him over and over ripping his heart out. He might as well just throw himself in front of the bus to end the misery.

Jude. She was the answers to his prayers, the woman of his dreams. He waited forever for her to walk into his life and when she did. He never wanted her to go. Through everything that they went through, the problems that stirred up, the undeniable attraction. The love they felt for one another and even though they went their separate ways, there was still a small part of him that still held on to the possibility of there being _"an us."_

She hurt him, there was no denying that when she wanted to do it on her own. Was he hurt? Yes. The worst feeling he felt knowing that his fiancé didn't want him. Did he blame her? No. He was torn in every which way. He was happy, proud but yet he hurt, angry, it all came to an end just like that.

They made beautiful music together, a connection like no other producer and artist ever had together. He was her stepping stone and she was his rock. Would he do it all over again with her? Yes, in a heart beat.

"The doctors have her stable, but the Detective doesn't know how bad she really is." Sadie informed him. "The hospital will only release information to family. I'm going to London, Tommy."

Tommy did the only reasonable thing that he could think of. He knew that he had to keep himself in check, one basket case was enough. He had to be the one that was stronger, be there for Sadie. He locked those feelings back up inside that bottle once more, wiped away the tear that fell and said. "I'm coming with you. You shouldn't do this alone."

He grabbed her gently around her arm and pulled her closer too him. "Come here."

Sadie didn't hesitate and went willingly into his embrace. Resting her head against his shoulder, she sniffled. "I'm so scared, Tommy. What if she's not okay?"

His hands made soothing circles to her back trying to comfort her the best that he could. He closed his eyes and sighed softly before he spoke. "Jude's strong, if anyone can pull through this, it's her."

"I hope you're right."

He hoped that he was right too, even with the nagging feeling settling down told him that he could be wrong.

**...**

Curious as to why Detective Jacobson is so effected by this? Wondering why he came all that way when he could have just picked up the phone. Yes there is a connection, no it's not a love connection.

What about that mysterious man who watched Tommy and Sadie leave. If you can guess that one, I'll give you a cookie.

Stay tune for more.


End file.
